


Sometimes, Promises Are Meant to be Broken

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: The Way Things Really Happened [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Marineford Arc, also i wrote this before i wrote everything else so, this is not canon in my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Way Things Really Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739128
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes, Promises Are Meant to be Broken

"When I die," Artemis said, looking at Ace defiantly. "Go out and buy a notebook, date the page, and write down your first memory of me. Every day after, write something you remember about me. When you can't think of anything else, stop writing, close the book, and put it on a shelf. Fill that shelf with as many books as you had memories - they don't have to be books I'd like, they can be whatever you want, as long as you fill the shelf - and keep that shelf to remind you of me. If you ever need to leave, grab the journal, get to somewhere safe, and start a new shelf. I want to be useful to you after I'm gone. I want you to have something you can remember me by, but I want it to be something you can use. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," he responded immediately. "But why are we talking about this now?" 

"You'll see soon." She turned away from him to look out the porthole. "I love you. Don't forget that."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

"Thank you. And watch over them too please?" she asked, gesturing toward the crew she had spent the last few months being a part of. Her brother's crew. _Her_ crew. "They'll need somebody who can keep everyone in check and if I leave Nami in charge I'm afraid she'll loose it. Keep Luffy in line. If I found out you let my precious navigator go insane I'll come back and haunt you."

Ace laughed. "I will." He turned to stare at the deck between them, smiling sadly. "I won't let anything happen to them _or_ to you. Not if I can help it."

"You promised me. No matter what happens, I will protect Luffy and you will protect yourself. No exceptions."

"Sometimes, promises are meant to be broken."

* * *

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It should have been Artemis lying on those cobblestones with the hole through her chest. 

"You promised," she sobbed. "You said, no matter what, _no exceptions_ , that you'd protect yourself."

"Sometimes, promises are meant to be broken."


End file.
